islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Four Little Engines (episode)
Four Little Engines is the 5th episode of the 4th season. It first aired on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996 in the US. Plot Edward is sent to be mended. On the way, he meets a narrow gauge engine called Skarloey, who is resting in a shed. The 2 talk for a while, then Edward leaves. Meanwhile, Sir Handel is pulling some coaches when he has to stop suddenly because a flock of sheep is on the line. The coaches are angry and bump him off the rails. Sir Handel limps home, but there is not an engine to take the passengers home. Skarloey volunteers, and makes good time until a spring breaks coming down a hill. Skarloey is determined, and manages to get home. Skarloey reflects afterwards that he is in no state to pull trains, but is delighted when his driver tells him he will be mended. Characters * Edward * Skarloey * James (does not speak) * Rheneas (does not speak) * Sir Handel (does not speak) * Peter Sam (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * The Thin Controller (mentioned) Locations * Crovan's Gate * Rheneas * Skarloey * Glennock * Callan * Rheneas Viaduct * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * The Works (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the stories Skarloey Remembers and Old Faithful from The Railway Series book, Four Little Engines. *Sir Handel's derailment may have been inspired by a similar accident which occured to his basis Sir Haydn on the Talyllyn Railway. Goofs * When Edward passes Skarloey, some of his wheels aren't moving. * Just before the coaches derail Sir Handel, they are not coupled together. * In the Crovan's Gate scene, either Thomas or Duck has James' whistle sound. * Annie is facing the wrong way as Thomas passes through Crovan's Gate. * After Skarloey leaves Crovan's Gate, the coaches lose their faces. * When Skarloey says, "It'll be better downhill", the stripe on his tank is crooked. * When Skarloey says "No! I'll make it to the station or burst!", he has three people in his cab. * In the last scene, Skarloey whistles despite having no steam. * James and Edward have different whistle sounds for the rest of the season. * This episode was broadcast out of production order: Peter Sam and Sir Handel were not introduced to the Skarloey Railway until A Bad Day for Sir Handel. What's more is that Skarloey appears in the next 2 episodes despite being sent to the works. * Skarloey is crooked before the spring broke. * Sir Handel has Rheneas' whistle sound. * In a rare still, there are 4 coaches behind Sir Handel instead of 3 when he is bumped off the rails. * In a rare still, red and black wires are seen underneath Sir Handel's cab. * In a closeup of the first coach, its bufferbeam is lower than usual. * At Glennock, Skarloey leaves when 2 passengers want to get on board. In other languages Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes